


All I need

by gayluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Endgame Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Kara Danvers, I have no idea what I’m doing, Imra and Kara will be dating for quite a while, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara is a Sophomore, Lena Luthor Has a Crush on Kara Danvers, Lena is a Junior, Minor Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Protective Kara Danvers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayluthor/pseuds/gayluthor
Summary: Kara meets Lena during her Sophomore year. She couldn’t explain it, but she was drawn to the youngest Luthor. They become friends and Kara tries to ignore her growing feelings for the youngest Luthor, no way she could let herself feel the butterflies she’d get whenever she’d see Lena look over at her across a crowded room while it felt like time had stilled, like... it was just the two of them. Kara tries to ignore how it would bring a smile to her face whenever she saw Lena working, eyes focused, tongue stuck out at the corner of her mouth, a sign that she was very focused on what she was doing. Kara tries so hard to ignore her feelings for Lena because she was with Imra, and after all of what Imra had done to help her feel more at home Imra deserved better than to have her girlfriend falling for someone else.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 46
Kudos: 272





	All I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys this is my first ever fanfic so I hope you guys like it, I would love to hear your feedback.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note from the Author

Hi, everyone. So i’ve had a lot of back and fourth on whether or not i wanted to finish this story, or if i even liked the way i was writing it do that’s why i haven’t added anything to the story, but now i think i actually wanna finish this story. I am doing a rewrite on chapter one and I will also be uploading chapter two. The rewrite of the chapter is gonna be longer and you can expect more Imra and Kara content in it too. I’m sorry it took me so long to say something but i just wasn’t sure if i wanted to finish this story or not. You can expect the rewrite of chapter one to be uploaded on March 7, 2021 and chapter 2 will be up on the 8th of March. I might change the tags just a bit and change the summary to something else also. After next month (March) you can expect a chapter at least every two weeks, at least until summer starts in which I will try to upload a chapter each week.


End file.
